


Hurt in the Wilderness

by Star_fighter111



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Crying, Dustin Henderson Is the Best, Dustin Henderson Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Hurt, Hurt Dustin Henderson, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Missing Persons, Mom Steve Harrington, Nothing goes back to normal, Platonic Relationships, Protective Steve Harrington, Robin Buckly Mentioned, Serious Injuries, Soccer Mom Steve Harrington, sort've, struggle of breathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_fighter111/pseuds/Star_fighter111
Summary: In which Dustin gets hurt in a forest by bullies and Mom Steve is to the rescueORThe AUTHOR IS FED UP WITH PEOPLE NOT WRITING ENOUGH FICS ON DUSTIN THAT SHE HAS TO WRITE IT HERSELF!!





	Hurt in the Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> YA LITTLE SHITS!!! I only wanted a hurt Dustin fic and I find 5! FIVE! GIMME MORE so if your reading this, write more!! If you think no one will read it, I WILL!!! I JUST WANT MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER TO GET HURT!! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?? So, I put aside an actual book that I'm writing and wrote this because someone has to give Dustin some attention. 
> 
> The five fics I found on hurt Dustin are
> 
> Blood in the water - thwipsandquips  
> Normalcy and safety - sternenblumen  
> stay behind me - thefifthpevensivechild  
> Oh no - natargraphite  
> mint chocolate chip (third wheel) - rosekings
> 
> you should read them to get the feel of hurt dustin fics. ANway ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Dustin was riding his bike, trying to get Troy and James off his trail. He had decided to leave off the path, he thought it was the best plan of action instead of just going down the straight path. He had ridden his bike off the path before and he was used to it as well. He looked behind him seeing that both the high schoolers were in the forest as well. His plan had not worked out well and he was starting to get scared.

The last time they were with Dustin was when they threatened to cut his neck and told Mike to jump off the cliff. He was scared that since he and El didn't have that connection like El had with Mike, Dustin wouldn't get saved. He wasn't getting his hopes up that he would get saved. No one knew where he was (even though he said he was going to Mike's house, they wouldn't notice he wasn't coming for about twenty minutes) and even if they did, they didn't know he went off the path and had a run-in with Troy and James. He heard them calling out to him and that only made him go faster.

They went quiet and Dustin hoped that, maybe, just maybe, he lost them. He looked behind himself quickly and that was a grave mistake. They were closer and to top it all off, there was a rock that he didn't notice as his head was turned back. Letting go of his handlebars, he flew out of his seat and landed on the hard ground.

Stunned from the impact, he held his arm, maybe it broke. For one second, he forgot that two people were chasing after him. That thought came back when he heard, "Guess you couldn't run for long." He tried to get up, crawl away but a foot had landed on his stomach, constricting of his movements.

He groaned in pain, he closed his eyes roughly. He was pushed to his feet and pushed against a tree.

"Hey, do you know where Dustin is?" Mike asked, out of curiosity. They all lived fairly close and it wouldn't take Dustin twenty minutes to come to his house.

Lucas stated, "Probably with Steve, he started hanging out with him more." Mike nodded but was still uneasy about Dustin being late, "Don't worry, he probably forgot that he was supposed to come over." Max said, sitting down beside Lucas. Dustin never forgot to come over, except for last summer, where they ditched him and that is why he and Steve are closer than the rest of them.

"I just have a funny feeling about it, that's all," Mike said but decided to drop the subject and think that Dustin just forgot and is hanging out with Robin and Steve.

Things changed when they heard a knock on the door. Will opened it revealing Steve. Mike asked, "Is Dustin with you?" Steve responded, "No, isn't he with you?" El was being rational, "Is he at home then?" Steve shook his head, "No, his mom came to me thinking Dustin was with me." They all looked at each other, not knowing where their friend was.

"Okay, guys, we'll find Dustin, he's probably on his way." Lucas said but Mike reminded, "He would've been here thirty minutes ago. El, can you find him?" El responded, "Sure." El couldn't exactly pinpoint locations but she can say if Dustin is hurt or not.

They saw her rip off the blindfold, ready to cry. That was never a good sign. Mike asked, panic, "where is he?" El responded, "I don't know, he's hurt, he was struggling to breathe." That was enough for Steve and he had to find him. He could die.

Steve ran out of the door, following after were the kids. Steve asked Mike, "Where would he go? If someone was chasing after him, where would he go?"   
"I don't know, off the path in hopes he would lose their trail?"  
"Shit."

  
  
Steve continued talking to the groups, "Alright, everyone get in pairs and stay close, try to find him and when you do, get one person stay with Dustin and the other go get Hopper then try to find me. They all nodded in agreement and started going off the path, Will, Mike and El went in a group and Max and Lucas went as a group. Steve went by himself in hopes of getting more land and not get slowed down by a child's small legs. 

Steve started running and calling Dustin's name looking for bodies that were alive and breathing. Well, half breathing if what El said was correct. He was getting worried, for all he knows, Dustin could be dead. Steve heard a groan. His ears fixated on where that sound was coming from. It came from his right, off in the distance. He started running in that direction. He saw a body that looked closely like Dustin's. 

Steve had slid on his knees, after figuring out who it was. Dustin was unconscious but breathing. He was alright now. Steve was there. Blood was running out of his mouth and his face was bruised and bloodied. His clothes were ripped a bit as blood came out of cuts on his body also with bruises. Steve tried to get him awake, he succeeded thankfully. 

"Hey, Steve," Dustin said groggily, blinking tears away. Steve responded with, "Hey Dustin, what happened?" Dustin answered, "James and Troy." Steve never heard those names before but if he sees them, they're dead. Steve asked another question, "Can you walk?" Dustin shook his head and Steve took one of Dustin's arms and lifted him. Dustin tried to help and limp but his legs were sore and his eyes were threatening with tears. 

Mike and Eleven found them first and then Will, Max and Lucas. They saw Dustin hunched over and they were sparked with worry. Steve said, "Get Hopper." They all nodded and ran towards Hopper's house. 

"Steve." Dustin started. Steve said, "Yes?" 

"I'm scared."

"It's alright, you'll be alright now."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, write about Dustin getting anything that makes him hurt. And if it's cool with you, get Steve in there being best mom. Thank you for coming to my tedtalk, I'll probably post more hurt dustin fics cause someone has too.


End file.
